


give me a reason to stay

by september_belle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_belle/pseuds/september_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending to the Season two finale. What would have happened if Clarke had come back? What would she have done if she realized what she was leaving behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a reason to stay

      "May we meet again", Bellamy murmured. He barely choked the words out, they sounded like a whisper. In his head, however, he was screaming. How could he have screwed this up? Clarke was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and now, after everything, she was walking away. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so many words he couldn't get out no matter how hard he tried. She didn't always have to be the hero. She didn't have to carry this weight alone.  
He turned and walked away, hoping he could leave all of his feelings and regrets behind the gates. He had no such luck.  
       "Bellamy-"  
       He sighed at the sound of Octavia's voice, her tone laced with sympathy. To Bellamy it sounded more like pity.  
       "Look, Octavia, I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but I'm not in the mood right now okay? I'll talk to you later."  
       Octavia nodded quickly. She understood he needed some time alone. He continued to walk away until Octavia called out again.  
       "Bellamy."  
       Her voice was different this time, quiet but clearly shocked. Bellamy turned around slowly, not quite daring to hope that she might have seen- he inhaled sharply.  
Clarke was standing right in front of him, tired eyes brimming with tears, shoulders slumped, looking more apologetic and weak than he'd ever seen her before. She opened her mouth to speak, and Octavia took that as her cue to walk away.  
       "Bellamy, I- I'm so sorry. I thought I had to do this alone, and maybe I should, but I can't, I really can't. I need your help, and-and I need you."  
       She paused for a moment, taking a slow, shaky breath and trying desperately to read the boy's expression. After a few seconds, she gave up and continued.  
       "You're the only person that can help me right now, and you're the only person I want to- you're the only person I want. I don't ever want to walk away again. Please, give me a reason to stay. Because, in case you haven't noticed, I'm falling in love with you."  
       Bellamy felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile. When he looked over at Clarke, she was grinning.  
       "I kind of caught on. I mean you did sort of kiss me."  
       "Sort of?"  
       "Yeah, everyone knows kisses on the cheek don't count."  
       "It says kiss in the phrase itself, therefore it counts."  
       "No way. This counts."  
       Bellamy put his hands on her waist and pulled her in for a real kiss. They smiled into it, and when Clarke pulled back Bellamy rested his forehead on hers.  
       "I love you too you know, Princess."  
       "I know."  
       They knew that it wasn't a happy ending yet. There were more storms over the horizon, more battles for them to fight. At least they wouldn't be fighting them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic to end the episode on a happier note. Feedback is super awesome and always appreciated!


End file.
